


【擎蜂】夏日终曲（片段）

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Humanized, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 碳基注意，请以你的名字呼唤我电影&小说AU，大量魔改，OP：27岁学者，Bee：17岁学生。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	【擎蜂】夏日终曲（片段）

序 -  1984年

一切都是从那个夏天开始的。

也许是从他走下吉普车，向我挥挥手，摘下墨镜眨着蓝眼睛说了句“日安”开始。日安。我的老天爷，这个年头谁还会说日安呢？

他把墨镜挂到自己敞开了至少两个扣子的红蓝色格子衬衫的领口上，汗珠顺着他棕黑色短发的鬓角滚下来，一些落到被烈日烤得烫脚的土地里，还有一些被他抬起胳膊用手背拂了去。

现在，他的手背是咸的，尝起来也许像撒了一丁点儿海盐颗粒的餐前面包。

也许是从他迈动穿着白色短裤的两条长腿，一步接着一步走到我面前，伸出宽厚手掌与我握手开始。

Optimus。他说。

Bumblebee。我说。

我抬头看了他的蓝眼睛，他微笑，我也微笑。我握住他温热的像餐前面包的手，拇指和食指稍微用力，捏住他的虎口，上下摇晃了两下。他也用力捏住了我的。

欢迎，旅途一定很辛苦吧。我说。和每年对每个访客说的一模一样。

他嗯了声，又加了句谢谢。然后他曲膝拎起行李，用短暂的停顿与等待催促我带他进入房子。

这边请。我慢悠悠转过身，慢悠悠向前走，装作丝毫没有在意。

但我已经决定好对他的印象了。

他是个不喜欢说话的人。他是个不好沟通的人。他是个难以相处的人。

而这个夏天，我要让他住在我的隔壁，与他合用一个厕所，跟他一起吃每一顿晚餐。

我要忍受他整整六个礼拜。

1

每年夏天，我和父母都会来到I城乡下这套房子度假。多出来的一间客卧就租给一个被我们相中的幸运的倒霉蛋儿，一起度过40多个夏季里意大利南部热得冒烟的日子。

而今年不大一样。

今年我父母抓着我的肩膀跟我说，你已经长大了，可以独自承担照看房子的责任了。然后他们挥挥手去了希腊，丢下我一个人面对烂摊子。

邪门的是，今年的倒霉蛋儿也不大一样。

他帅得出奇，英俊挺拔，让人一见倾心。

这可真是太讨厌了。比我现在身上这件黏糊糊的浸满汗水的亮黄短袖上衣还要讨厌。

我今早起床时为什么会选择如此愚蠢的一件T恤？还有愚蠢的黑色亚麻短裤。

我看起来就像个警用隔离带，把所有想要接近我的人统统挡在一米以外的那种。

他一路跟着我，拎着箱子走上吱嘎作响的逼仄楼梯，拐个弯，来到我原来的房间。

“你住这儿，我住那儿。”我简短地说，尽量不让自己显得过分热情，用下巴指了指紧邻的两个房间，又懒洋洋地抬起手臂，指着联通两个卧室的小隔间，“这是厕所，咱们得合用。”

“嗯。”

该死的，他又嗯了。我讨厌他总是用“嗯”回答我，就好像他对我张张嘴唇发出别的音节都是奢侈一样。我赌气没再理他，径直走进自己的临时房间，装作翻找东西。一分钟以后我拿着薄毯子再回来，他倒在原本属于我的、也许还留着我的味道的床铺上，睡着了。

不，我当然不会为他盖上毯子。这太奇怪了，我不过认识他不到十分钟而已，我为什么想要为他盖上毯子。

所以我把毯子甩到他的脚边——我以为他会醒，但是他没有，看来他没说假话，从美国到西欧的旅途还真是够辛苦的——然后我就走开了，准备去楼下的皮沙发上坐着看看书。

我在踏出房门之前又回头看了一眼。他的两箱行李紧贴着墙根，一双看起来有些年头的藏蓝色皮制凉鞋整齐地放在床边，之前挂在领口的墨镜也摆上了床头柜，并且不歪不斜地处在正中央——这让我开始怀疑他有强迫症。

他侧躺着，压在半张脸下的几缕头发丝随着均匀的呼吸颤颤悠悠地晃个不停，敞了三个扣子的胸口缓慢地起起伏伏，像流动的水波或草海。再往下，是白色亚麻短裤，和两条交叠在一起的肌肉线条分明的小腿。

我赶紧又把头扭过来，毫不犹豫地走出房间，关上房门。


End file.
